Your Perfect Sub
by Alkarin
Summary: A doce años después de la primera trasferencia de Blaine a la Academia Dalton, un prestigioso internado para Dominantes, Blaine no es nada de lo que fue. Es mucho más confiado, mucho más seguro de sí mismo y lleva consigo a su sumiso (y prometido) Kurt a una reunión para probarlo. [D/s, AU]. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Your Perfect Sub.**

**Autor: **_**xonceinadream**_

**Resumen:** A doce años después de la primera trasferencia de Blaine a la Academia Dalton, un prestigioso internado para Dominantes, Blaine no es nada de lo que fue. Es mucho más confiado, mucho más seguro de sí mismo y lleva consigo a su sumiso (y prometido) Kurt a una reunión para probarlo. [D/s, AU].

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**xonceinadream**_, quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada.

**888**

Cuando Blaine Anderson fue transferido a la Academia Dalton estuvo más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado en su vida. Sabía que eso era impropio de un Dominante como él, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía no había superado la paliza del Baile de Sadie Hawkins, la forma en la que lo aplastaron hasta que no quedó nada. Todavía podía oírlos diciéndole una y otra vez que él no era un Dominante, que ni siquiera se merecía tener un sumiso, que él no era nada. Todavía podía escuchar a Thomas llorando y había querido tanto llegar hasta él, pero no lo dejaron. Eso se había metido en su cabeza, por lo que trató de mezclarse en Dalton, para no atraer la atención sobre sí mismo.

La única cosa que se permitió hacer, fue unirse a los Warblers. Amaba cantar, lo había amado desde que era un niño, y era su escape. Supo que era un Dominante, había tenido que firmar el papeleo y prometido ser capaz de inscribirse en una prestigiosa escuela de Dominantes tal como Dalton, pero eso no era todo lo que él era. Era más que sólo un Dominante y cuando cantaba, se sentía como si fuera más que eso. El estatus de Dominante era alejado y sólo era Blaine Anderson, cantante y mucho más.

Blaine amó a la mayoría de los Warblers, e hizo un amigo o dos mientras que estuvo allí, pero no encajó y los líderes, Sebastian y Hunter, se habían percatado de ello inmediatamente. A veces eso hacía a Blaine tener destellos de vuelta al baile de Sadie Hawkins, porque Sebastian y Hunter parecían pensar la misma cosa sobre él que los brabucones. "No eres digno de ser un Dominante", le diría Sebastian de forma regular, con una cruel sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"Nunca serás capaz de tener un sumiso. Probablemente sólo eres un sumiso de clóset", se había burlado Hunter, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo satisfecho hacia Blaine cuando el resto de los Warblers siguió su ejemplo. Blaine sólo miró a Hunter, preguntándose por qué Hunter y Sebastian lo odiaban. Muy adentro, sabía que él era un Dominante. Lo sabía en la forma en que todos ellos lo sabían, lo sabía por sus sueños y sus pensamientos y sus fantasías y acciones. Sin embargo, no trataba de justificarse a sí mismo. Siempre y cuando no fuera físico, podía lidiar con ello. Y lidiaría con las cosas, y lo hizo. Cuando fue estudiante de último año, ganaron las Nacionales y, aunque ellos nunca lo admitirían, tenía la sensación de que tuvo algo que ver con su solo.

Blaine piensa sobre todo esto mientras endereza su corbata, mirándose en el espejo. Kurt se sienta en la cama del hotel detrás de él, ya listo, luciendo tan delicioso como siempre. "Estás pensando demasiado", le murmura Kurt y Blaine se encuentra con sus ojos en el espejo, tratando de sonreírle. Y fracasando notablemente.

"Siento como que estoy caminando de vuelta a mis dieciséis. No te habría gustado mucho mi yo de dieciséis", le dice después de un momento de consideración. Como el Dominante de Kurt, su abrumadora urgencia es proteger a Kurt y dejar que Kurt sepa que él lo protegerá sin importar qué. Y como el prometido de Kurt, quiere que Kurt sepa que está muerto de miedo.

Kurt sonríe con conocimiento, porque Blaine le ha dicho lo suficiente acerca de su pasado como para que sepa por qué Blaine está asustado. Se pone de pie y camina más cerca hasta que su pecho está presionado contra la espalda de Blaine. Con la misma sonrisa, se estira en torno a él, palmeando las manos de Blaine, alejándolas para que él pueda arreglar su corbata. "Sin embargo, ya no tienes dieciséis", le dice Kurt suavemente, dando un paso hacia atrás para que Blaine pueda darse la vuelta una vez que ha enderezado su corbata. "Tienes veintiocho. Eres el hombre que justo esta mañana me ató, me folló tan fuerte que es difícil para mí moverme, me puso un tapón dentro para que esté listo siempre que lo desees y me tomes la próxima vez, _y_ no dejó que me corriera. Entonces me hiciste levantarme y conseguirte un café. Y siempre amé cada segundo de ello. Ellos van a estar conmocionados cuando vean el increíble Dominante que eres. Probablemente mucho mejor que el resto de ellos puestos juntos".

Mirando a los ojos de Kurt, Blaine sabe que eso es verdad. Trabajó duro a través de la universidad, perdiendo su tímida e insegura piel e introduciéndose en quién realmente era. Había experimentado con diferentes sumisos, entrado en diferentes clubes y lugares para encontrar a aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a trabajar con alguien tan inexperto. Incluso después de graduarse de Dalton, todavía se sentía sin experiencia. Un año después de que su padre muriera, cuando tenía veintitrés, entró en un club por lo que pareció ser como la centésima vez, pero aquella vez había sido diferente. Esa vez conoció a Kurt.

Habían pasado seis meses jugando casualmente, encontrándose en el club para las escenas controladas y fuera del club para las reuniones que ninguno de ellos estaba listo para llamar una cita. Todavía jugaban con otras personas en el lugar. Y eso cambió cuando Blaine pisó el interior del lugar en una noche en que normalmente no iba, encontrando a Kurt a través de la habitación siendo arrastrado por un hombre que no reconoció. La rabia y el deseo se extendieron a través de él mientras había estado pensado en Kurt, en su hermoso, complaciente, abierto y sumiso Kurt sobre sus rodillas para alguien que no era él. Estuvo cerca de empezar una pelea aquella noche antes de que reclamara a Kurt como suyo, haciendo a Kurt arrodillarse ante sus pies en el medio del club para aceptar su reclamación oficial, sin perderse la extasiada mirada sobre el rostro de Kurt al ser suyo.

Han pasado cerca de cinco años desde entonces y Kurt no sólo usa un collar para Blaine, sino que también un anillo de compromiso. Dominante o no, Blaine es romántico y sabe que Kurt ha soñado su vida entera con una gran boda. Cuando le dio el anillo a Kurt, le dijo que lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Blaine sabe que Kurt ama el ser un sumiso, le encanta ser bueno para su Amo, pero Blaine también sabe que a Kurt le encanta cuando él es romántico. Kurt merece ser querido y Blaine pasa cada día asegurándose de que Kurt sepa lo amado que es.

Blaine es jalado de vuelta a la realidad cuando siente a Kurt descansar cuidadosamente una mano sobre su muñeca, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se acuerda de cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez para las escenas controladas, cuando cada momento que pasaron juntos fue como Dominante y sumiso. Blaine había hecho que Kurt pusiera su mano en su muñeca antes de hablar. Todavía juegan a veces, pero viviendo juntos y estando juntos las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana, hace que sea tonto el seguirlo usarlo. "Habla", le dice Blaine suavemente.

"Seré tu perfecto sumiso esta noche. De todos modos, no es como que no sea tu perfecto sumiso", le dice Kurt, ignorando el bufido de risa de Blaine. Kurt no es un sumiso perfecto, es demasiado respondón e _insiste_ en estar en completo control de sus guardarropas y la decoración de su apartamento, pero eso está bien porque ellos son Blaine y Kurt y es perfecto. Es todo lo que Blaine siempre quiso. Cuando está con Kurt, él no es sólo un Dominante. "Mira, Blaine, eres exitoso. Diriges una empresa exitosa. Tienes amigos. Tienes una vida social y me tienes a mí. Tienes un sumiso al que puedes hacer caer sobre sus rodillas con sólo una mirada. Y caeré sobre mis rodillas para ti con la mirada adecuada. Esto va a salir bien. No te preocupes".

Asintiendo lentamente, Blaine lo mira a los ojos. Descansa una mano sobre el cuello de Kurt, con su pulgar moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de su piel, enterrándose lentamente en el punto de su pulso. Observa la forma en que los ojos de Kurt se oscurecen con deseo mientras empuja más fuerte, haciendo que la piel de Kurt duela y siente a su pulso acelerarse. Cuando sabe que Kurt lo sentirá incluso después de que haya terminado, se aleja. El cuerpo de Kurt está lleno de marcas, chupetones y moretones y una cicatriz que recibió en un desafortunado incidente con un Dominante antes de conocer a Blaine. "Ahora, ¿mi Amo está de vuelta?", le pregunta Kurt, con una nota burlona en su voz.

Esta vez el asentimiento de Blaine es más firme mientras recuerda que ya no tienes más dieciséis. Kurt tiene razón. Sus dedos se enganchan en el anillo del collar de Kurt, obligándolo a acercase más a él para que pueda besarlo. El beso es rápido, tosco y Kurt lloriquea cuando Blaine muerde su labio con tanta fuerza que no está seguro de que no le sacó sangre. "Sé bueno y tal vez dejaré que te vengas esta noche".

"Sí, está de vuelta", le murmura Kurt, sonriendo satisfecho mientras deja que Blaine lo lleve afuera por su agarre sobre su collar.

Blaine conduce las pocas horas de su hotel en Lima a Dalton. Eligieron el hotel allí porque Kurt estaba desesperado por ver a su familia y a Blaine le gustó la excusa de no tener que salir con sus viejos amigos de Dalton si no quería. Puede sentir la tensión de Kurt a medida que se acercan y le tiende la mano, como su primer instinto para calmar a su sumiso, agradecido de que por lo menos Kurt hubiese esperado para enloquecer hasta que Blaine estuviera compuesto. "Tú eres el sumiso perfecto, Kurt. Siempre tan bueno para obedecer. Mi perfecta mascota". Continúa murmurándole Blaine, sintiendo a Kurt mientras se relaja lentamente, tomando el alivio no sólo de las palabras, sino de los dedos de Blaine mientras recorren el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando llegan, Blaine se estaciona, volviéndose hacia Kurt. "¿Puedes hacer esto? No sé lo que van a hacer, pero si es demasiado y se sale de las manos, hazme una seña. No voy a perderte de vista. Y no creo que vayan a tocarte ya que eres mi sumiso, pero...", Blaine se calla. Realmente no piensa que incluso Sebastian o Hunter harían semejante cosa, pero no puede estar demasiado seguro, no con Kurt. Puede haber leyes estrictas sobre tocar al sumiso de otra persona, pero él sabe que Sebastian y Hunter se consideran a sí mismos por encima de las leyes y, considerando su dinero y su historia, probablemente tengan razón.

"Confío en ti", le asegura Kurt y salen del auto.

Blaine lo cierra con llave, de nuevo deslizando sus dedos a través del anillo en el collar de Kurt. Kurt camina un paso detrás de él, con sus zapatos cuidadosamente escogidos para simplemente hacer el sonido más silencioso sobre el cemento. El auditorio ya está medio lleno y Blaine mira a su alrededor mientras se registra a sí mismo y a su sumiso. Mirando hacia atrás, sonríe satisfecho mientras ve que Kurt está mirando recatadamente al suelo y se dirige hacia el centro de la pista, encontrándose a Sebastian y a Hunter.

Cuando se aproxima, Sebastián se gira, con sus ojos golpeando a Blaine antes de ver a Kurt. "Ah, Anderson. No estaba seguro de si aparecerías. Supuse que tu Dominante tendría que-".

"Él es mi sumiso, Kurt Hummel, que pronto será Anderson", le interrumpe Blaine, que no quiere escuchar a Sebastian seguir hablando de cómo Blaine debería de ser un sumiso. Él ya no es esa persona. Tira con fuerza del collar de Kurt, viéndose impasible mientras Kurt se tropieza hacia adelante, el agarre de Blaine sobre su collar es la única razón de que no se caiga. "Kurt, éstos son Sebastian y Hunter. Fueron co-líderes de los Warblers en mis días aquí".

Blaine siente un sentimiento de orgullo mientras ellos miran a Kurt, la conmoción es evidente en sus rostros. Hunter se recupera primero y extiende su mano, su intención es obvia. Apretando su mandíbula, Blaine agarra la muñeca de Hunter, enarcando una ceja, la advertencia es evidente en su rostro. "Si vas a tocar lo que es mío, entonces mejor pides mi permiso primero".

"Entonces, déjame tocar a tu sumiso. Me gustaría ver si es tan lindo como parece. No puedo decirlo con su mirada baja", le dice Hunter, el resentimiento en su voz no es capaz de ocultar completamente el temor ante la completa transformación de Blaine desde la escuela.

Tarareando suavemente por lo bajo, Blaine pretende considerarlo por un momento antes de negar con su cabeza. "Kurt, levanta tu cabeza".

Kurt le obedece inmediatamente, sin hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los Dominantes que lo rodean. Blaine recuerda momentos en los diversos clubes y sabe que Kurt ama la atención. Ama ser mandado en público. Ama que justo todo el mundo sepa cuán buen sumiso es para Blaine. Resultando que algunas veces, Blaine se excita con las cosas que Kurt hace. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo posees?", le pregunta Sebastian en un tono casi de conversación.

"Casi cinco años", le responde Blaine con voz aburrida, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Puede ver que la mayoría de los Warblers que habían sido invitados ya están allí, la mayoría de ellos con sus sumisos a su lado o ante sus pies. "¿Dónde están sus sumisos? ¿O es que no tienen ninguno?".

Las palabras no pican tanto como Blaine lo hubiera querido mientras Hunter le sonríe con satisfacción, señalando hacia una mesa en donde un hombre y una mujer están sentados. Ambos usan extravagantes y feos collares, del tipo que Kurt probablemente primero hubiera desobedecido una orden directa antes de usarlos, y están hablando el uno con el otro. "El de Sebastian es James. La mía es Patricia. Ambos son bonitas putas que casi nos rogaron para reclamarlos".

Blaine asiente, haciendo todo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la mirada aburrida sobre su rostro. Prácticamente puede sentir a Kurt ansioso por verlos, los chismes en él muriendo por saber qué aspecto tienen. "Entonces, ¿estamos separados de los sumisos? Sé que utilizamos estas fiestas para lucirlos".

"El mío cuida de mí lo suficientemente bien que no lo necesito a cada segundo", le dice Sebastian riéndose, mirando intencionadamente hacia Kurt.

Rodando sus ojos, Blaine se gira hacia Kurt. "Consígueme un poco de vino y luego siéntate en la mesa con los otros sumisos. Puedes conversar con ellos si lo deseas", le dice, con voz dura, tal vez más dura de cómo la usaría si estuvieran en casa e hiciera a Kurt seguir órdenes fuera del dormitorio.

"Sí, Señor", murmura Kurt, sus ojos no abandonan el suelo mientras Blaine finalmente suelta su collar y se dirige hacia la mesa donde la comida está colocada.

Blaine no quiere nada más que ver que se vaya, porque incluso después de cinco años, está siendo hipnotizado por él, así que se vuelve hacia Sebastian y Hunter, frunciendo sus labios mientras ve a Kurt alejándose. "Entonces, ¿qué tan entrenado lo tienes?", le pregunta Sebastián.

"Después de cinco años, está perfectamente entrenado", le responde Blaine en un tono cortante. ¿Cómo se atreven a implicar que no hubiera entrenado a su sumiso después de cinco años? Se obliga a tomar una respiración profunda, levantando la mirada cuando Kurt regresa con su vino, tomándolo. Kurt espera por otra orden durante sólo un segundo antes de dirigirse a sentarse con los otros sumisos.

Notando la molestia de Blaine, cambian el tema, hablando sobre lo que han hecho desde la graduación. Incluso Blaine tiene que reír cuando Hunter habla acerca de que tuvo que llevar a casa a una sollozante chica, diciendo que ella realmente era una Dominante y que sólo había querido probar el ser una sumisa. Blaine echa un vistazo ocasionalmente hacia Kurt mientras vaga por la habitación, dándole a Kurt permiso para socializar con los otros sumisos tan pronto como se libra de la conversación con Hunter y Sebastian.

Las primeras pocas horas van mejor de lo que Blaine hubiera imaginado que lo harían. Kurt aparece cada vez que necesita volver a llenar su copa, siempre silencioso, con la mirada baja, alternando el vino con agua después de la segunda copa y Blaine le sonríe agradecido. Cada vez que Kurt vuelve a llenar su copa, Blaine tiene que darle una pequeña sonrisa ante las miradas en los rostros de las personas que lo rodean.

Eventualmente, la noche alcanza el punto al que Blaine sabía que llegarían, con besuqueos y frotamientos sobre el suelo. Puede ver a Sebastian con James presionado contra la pared. Las piernas de James están envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian, y la mano de Sebastian está peligrosamente cerca de hundirse en los pantalones de James.

Hunter y Sebastian comentan más sobre Blaine y Kurt mientas más borrachos consiguen estar. Blaine trata de ignorarlos, en su mayoría, con sus dedos clavándose posesivamente en la piel de Kurt cuando está cerca de él. Las pullas son apenas murmullos, sobre todo para el beneficio de los otros Warblers que están alrededor. "Todavía no creo que merezca ser un Dominante", susurra Hunter lo suficientemente alto como para que Blaine lo escuche. Kurt, tan cuidadosamente como puede, presiona su tobillo contra el de Blaine reconfortándolo y esa es la única razón por la que Blaine se resiste a la urgencia de golpear a Hunter.

Pasan al menos cuatro horas cuando un borracho Dominante derrama su bebida sobre Blaine y Kurt. Kurt justo acababa de darle a Blaine otra copa de vino cuando un hombre que Blaine reconoció vagamente de los Warblers tropezó, y su copa de lo que sea que hubiera estado bebiendo salpicó sobre él y Kurt.

"Maldita sea", gruñe Blaine, mirando a abajo hacia su traje. Está agradecido de que lo que sea que había estado bebiendo parece ser en su mayoría incoloro. Kurt se levanta a su lado, luciendo tan conmocionado que Blaine podría haber reído si la situación no fuera tan molesta. El hombre, Blaine recuerda abruptamente que su nombre es Kevin, da otro paso, disculpándose profusamente. Blaine levanta su mano, viendo a Sebastián y a Hunter mirando sobre el hombro de Kevin. "Está bien. Kurt, ven conmigo para que me limpies".

Kurt lo sigue inmediatamente y Blaine pone su copa sobre la mesa mientras pasan, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Blaine está maldiciendo en voz baja mientras camina dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kurt da un vistazo por debajo de todos los cubículos para asegurarse de que el baño esté vacío antes de que se gire hacia Blaine, con un evidente puchero sobre sus labios. "¿Puedo llorar? Esta camisa me costó... bueno, a ti, unos cuantos cientos de dólares. Acababa de conseguirla".

Mirando por encima del dramático puchero, Blaine tiene que reír, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza. "Está bien, amor. Te compraré una camisa nueva", le dice, limpiando su propia camisa mientras Kurt empieza a limpiarse a sí mismo, arrugando su nariz mientras inspecciona el daño.

"¿Está seguro de que no quiere que lo limpie, Señor?", le pregunta Kurt juguetonamente, alargando la última palabra con una sonrisa.

Blaine rueda sus ojos, usando la húmeda toalla de papel para limpiar su camisa. "Creo que tendrías un ataque si no te dejara intentar limpiar primero esa camisa. Esos idiotas. Sólo porque seas mi sumiso no significa que ya no pueda hacer nada por mí mismo".

"Simplemente lo hace más especial cuando yo hago las cosas por ti, ¿hmm?".

Blaine mira hacia Kurt, sonriendo ampliamente, pero Kurt no lo está mirando, está centrado en asegurarse de que nadie vaya a ver que alguien ha derramado algo sobre su camisa. Blaine no está seguro de cuando le viene la idea a la cabeza, pero es mientras que está mirando a Kurt cuando le llega. Está tan malditamente cansado de sus burlas. Todavía mirando hacia Kurt, Blaine arroja la toalla de papel. "¿Confías en mí?".

"Por supuesto", le dice Kurt sin dudarlo y, de nuevo, sin mirarlo.

"¿Y sabes que conozco todos tus límites y tus fantasías? ¿Y que nunca haría nada que no creyera que te gustaría?".

Kurt lo mira, con los labios tornándose en una sonrisa. Arroja la toalla de papel a la basura antes de caminar acercándose a Blaine. "Mi cuerpo es tuyo, Blaine. Puedes ser mi Dominante, pero también eres el amor de mi vida. Empujas mis límites hasta el punto en donde pienso que voy a romperme y luego me tiras hacia atrás de nuevo. Cuando supe que era un sumiso estaba aterrorizado, porque después de toda la intimidación, no quería someterme a nadie. Tú has cambiado eso. Me haces saber que puedo someterme sin dejar de ser yo, sin dejar de planear mi boda de ensueño y tener límites y saber que si algo es demasiado, entonces sólo tengo que decírtelo. Y podría seguir, pero tenemos que volver a la fiesta. Blaine, _confío en ti_".

Eso es todo lo que Blaine necesita escuchar, a pesar de que tiene bastante certeza de que va a hacer que Kurt continúe con ello cuando lleguen a casa, y mientras agarra el anillo alrededor de su collar. Originalmente había sido para una correa, pero prefiere utilizarlo para arrastrar a Kurt alrededor con su mano. Kurt sigue tropezando con sus pies cada pocos pasos, pero Blaine lo jala hasta la mitad de la pista. Todavía hay parejas a su alrededor, sumisos sobre sus rodillas, con las mejillas presionadas contra las piernas de sus Dominantes mientras sus Dominantes hablan. Sebastian está con su mano sobre la entrepierna de James por fuera de sus pantalones, es el que ha ido más lejos que nadie y Blaine sonríe burlonamente.

"De rodillas, Kurt. Y mírame", le dice, su voz es dura, fría y corta como un cuchillo a través del parloteo en la habitación. Del otro lado de la misma, puede ver a Sebastian y luego a Hunter, ambos mirándolo con curiosos ojos. Kurt se hunde sobre sus rodillas, bajando su cabeza en sumisión antes de levantar la vista, con una mirada serena en sus ojos. Blaine tiene que mirarlo sólo por un momento antes de saber que Kurt lo ha captado inmediatamente y que está de acuerdo con esto. Blaine había dicho la verdad. Realmente sabe todas las fantasías y los límites de Kurt y esta es definitivamente más que la línea de una fantasía. "Desabrocha mis pantalones".

Hay un murmullo a través de la multitud mientras todos se vuelven a mirarlo. Tales exhibiciones eran comunes en la escuela, cuando la escuela les traía sumisos para que practicaran. Era incluso más común cuando iban contra las reglas para llevarles sumisos con los que jugar. Blaine nunca había hecho semejante cosa, siempre demasiado tímido e inseguro de sí mismo. Ahora está completamente confiado y está seguro de que las exhibiciones en la escuela no eran nada en comparación con lo que todos hacen ahora. En aquel entonces, había sido solamente entusiasmo sin experiencia, con errores y un montón de palabras seguras.

Los dedos de Kurt son rápidos antes de que deje caer sus brazos de nuevo y Blaine empuje sus pantalones y calzoncillos hacia abajo sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para sacar su aún blanda polla. "Siéntate con tus manos detrás de ti", le ordena Blaine, viendo mientras Kurt se apresura a hacer lo que le dijo, deseoso de probarse a sí mismo. En ese momento, mientras Blaine mira hacia abajo a Kurt, todos los demás se desvanecen. Puede estar haciendo esto en parte por su propio beneficio, pero mientras mira a su sumiso, también lo está haciendo por ellos. "No muevas tus manos. Ni dejes de mirarme".

"Sí, Señor", murmura Kurt, con su voz tranquila. Su obediencia no es para nadie más que para Blaine, incluso si están montando un espectáculo.

Blaine mira mientras Kurt desliza sus dedos juntos, sus palmas descansando contra su espalda mientras levanta la vista hacia Blaine. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Blaine se agarra a sí mismo, deslizando su punta lentamente a lo largo de los labios de Kurt. La habitación está casi en silencio para este punto, todo el mundo volviéndose para mirarlos. Los labios de Kurt se separan, con sus ojos fijos en Blaine. Blaine enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Kurt, viendo momentáneamente un poco de consternación en sus ojos por cuánto tiempo pasó asegurándose de que su cabello quedara simplemente perfecto. Blaine se asegura de deslizar sus dedos lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarlo completamente desordenado.

Lentamente, Blaine traza sobre los labios de Kurt, mirando mientras la lengua de Kurt se asoma, sin tocar la polla de Blaine, simplemente degustándolo en sus labios. "No te muevas", le ordena, con sus dedos consiguiendo un buen agarre sobre el cabello de Kurt, y viendo la manera en que se retuerce.

Kurt levanta la mirada, trabajando duro para mantener sus párpados aleteando y sin cerrarse. Blaine sabe cuánto ama Kurt el dar mamadas, probablemente más de lo que incluso le gusta recibirlas. Hay algo sobre el poder que tiene Blaine cuando Kurt está de rodillas. Kurt había intentado explicárselo a Blaine antes, pero con el tiempo acababan dándose por vencidos, riendo juntos y follando de nuevo. A pesar de todo, Blaine es un Dominante y simplemente no puede entender la mentalidad de un sumiso

"Ruega". La palabra es afilada, como un cuchillo, y levanta la mirada, sonriendo mientras ve que todavía tienen al público embelesado. Disfruta que ni Hunter ni Sebastian parecen ser capaces de mirar hacia otro lado.

Nadie más que Blaine puede escuchar el bajo gemido de Kurt, sus respiraciones volviéndose más rápidas. "Por favor, Señor. Por favor, folle mi garganta", le murmura, sabiendo lo que las simples palabras le hacen a Blaine. No hay vacilación en la voz de Kurt, ni vergüenza por la forma en cómo se produjo todo en un principio. "Necesito su polla en mi boca, por mi garganta. Aférrese a mi cabello y hágame tomarla. Por favor".

Blaine se curva ligeramente, inclinándose hacia abajo, abriendo con sus dedos los labios de Kurt y delineándolos con su dedo pulgar. "Tan buen chico", le susurra lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pueda oírlo. Se endereza de nuevo, agarrando apretadamente el cabello de Kurt mientras se mete en su boca sin ninguna advertencia.

Inmediatamente, Kurt se atraganta, con su garganta trabajando alrededor de la polla de Blaine. Blaine usa su agarre sobre el cabello de Kurt para tirar de él hacia atrás después de sólo unos segundos, dándole un momento para respirar antes de que se esté empujando de nuevo dentro de su boca. Kurt aprieta sus labios mientras Blaine comienza con un ritmo constante, sosteniendo su cabello para que no pueda retroceder, incluso si quisiera. Mira hacia Kurt para ver si su mano está elevada, una señal de que es demasiado, pero Kurt mantiene sus manos trabadas detrás de su espalda.

Hay murmullos a su alrededor, pero Blaine los ignora, empujando más profundo en la garganta de Kurt, un estremecimiento se dispara por su espina dorsal mientras los ojos de Kurt comienzan a relucir con lágrimas. "Tan bonito cuando lloras". Kurt lloriquea, tratando de mantener sus labios apretados alrededor de la polla de Blaine pero él está embistiendo demasiado rápido, demasiado duro a través de su garganta como para que mantenga la posición.

Kurt gime alrededor de la polla de Blaine, las vibraciones haciendo que Blaine palpite en su boca. Sus caderas están quietas, su agarre sobre su cabello empuja a Kurt más abajo hacia su polla cada vez. Kurt no tiene la oportunidad de controlar sus propios movimientos, simplemente deja que su cuerpo fluya y deja que Blaine lo utilice. Blaine puede ver que Kurt está duro en sus pantalones, sus caderas trabajando para evitar que se mueva. "Recuerda que no puedes venirte. Ya ha pasado una semana entera, mascota. Sólo un poco más de tiempo. Sé un buen chico y podrás venirte esta noche".

Los ojos de Blaine se elevan ante las palabras, sus ojos echan un vistazo a través de la habitación de nuevo. Hay algo acerca de otras personas viéndolos, viendo a Blaine utilizar a Kurt mientras éste lo hace gemir por lo bajo con su garganta. Mira hacia abajo, alejando a Kurt de su polla por un momento, mirando sus hombros levantarse mientras toma una respiración profunda. Cuando puede ver que Kurt no se va a desmayar, inclina nuevamente la cabeza de Kurt hacia adelante, sosteniendo su cabello mientras su nariz se presiona contra la piel de Blaine, tragándolo profundamente. Y lo sostiene ahí, apenas tomando cualquier placer por la acción, demasiado ocupado viendo a Kurt, mirando la forma en que sus párpados revolotean por la falta de control. Es sólo cuando siente a Kurt a punto de moverse, que empuja su cabeza hacia atrás, viéndolo respirar y tragar saliva.

Cuando Kurt está respirando de nuevo, Blaine agarra su cabello, dejándose perder en la repetitiva sencillez mientras se folla la garganta de Kurt. Mantiene quieta la cabeza de Kurt esta vez, follando su boca y gimiendo suavemente. No va lo suficientemente profundo como para que Kurt se atragante y Kurt aprovecha la oportunidad, apretando sus labios y presionando su lengua hacia arriba.

"Joder, Kurt", gime Blaine, meciendo sus caderas y arañando el cuero cabelludo de Kurt incluso mientras jala su cabello. Kurt tararea en respuesta, las vibraciones envían escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Blaine. Blaine se queda sin aliento cuando se viene, separando a Kurt ligeramente para que pueda vaciarse en su garganta, mirándolo mientras traga. Hay un hilo de saliva y semen goteando por su barbilla. Sus labios están brillantes y su cara está enrojecida debido a la falta de aire y las lágrimas. Se ve hermoso.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, hay un lento aplauso y Blaine sacude su cabeza. "Bueno. Después de todo, parece que Blaine Anderson realmente es un Dominante", dice Sebastian bruscamente. Blaine puede escuchar sus celos siendo apenas velados en la voz de Sebastian y se resiste a la urgencia de sonreír orgullosamente. Se acomoda de nuevo a sí mismo, y vuelve a abrochar sus pantalones.

"Señor, por favor", susurra Kurt y Blaine lo mira hacia abajo. Asiente, extendiendo sus brazos y Kurt se pone de pie con las piernas temblorosas, presionándose duramente contra Blaine mientras él envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Blaine besa la sien de Kurt, conduciéndolo a una de las mesas y sentándolo cuidadosamente mientras la conversación se reanuda lentamente a su alrededor. "¿Estás bien, cariño?", le pregunta suavemente mientras agarra un vaso de agua de un camarero que pasaba, entregándoselo a Kurt.

Los ojos de Kurt están brillando mientras levanta su mirada hacia él, la sonrisa es evidente. "Joder, sí", le dice con una risita, agachando su cabeza ligeramente y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los está observando, incluyendo a Sebastian o a Hunter. Decir tales palabras no va con su perfecta imagen de sumiso. "No puedo esperar para volver a nuestro hotel".

Cuando Blaine mira alrededor es por una razón diferente. La fiesta está muriendo lentamente y él asiente, poniéndose de pie. "Vamos, mascota", le ordena, envolviendo un dedo en el anillo sobre el collar de Kurt nuevamente. Observa cuando Kurt se estremece físicamente en anticipación, lamiéndose los labios.

"¿Yéndose tan pronto?", le pregunta Hunter, apareciendo de la nada. Patricia está a sus pies, levantando su mirada hacia ellos con cierto asombro sobre su rostro. Kurt da un involuntario paso más cerca de Blaine, sus mejillas ruborizándose avergonzadamente ahora que todo ha terminado.

Blaine le sonríe con satisfacción, mirando de vuelta a Kurt antes de jalarlo hacia adelante. "Solamente follo a mi sumiso en privado", le dice tirando de Kurt mientras se dirige fuera del edificio. Se toma un momento para firmar la salida, darle un breve saludo y otra amplia sonrisa a Sebastian. Kurt está prácticamente vibrando de excitación cuando llegan al auto y Blaine abre la puerta, palmeando a Kurt a través de sus pantalones mientras entra. "Tan duro para mí".

Kurt lo mira a través de unos medio cerrados ojos, con su cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás. "¿Por qué nuestro hotel está a dos horas?", gimotea suavemente.

"A la mierda. Conseguiremos otro", le responde Blaine rápidamente, presionando un poco demasiado duro sobre el pedal mientras conduce al hotel más cercano que no tenga a una prostituta tocando a la puerta más tarde. Descansa su mano sobre el muslo de Kurt, masajeándolo, con su mano cada vez más cerca y más cerca de su polla, pero sin empujarse contra ella. Es una burla deliberada, una tortura y Blaine ama los bonitos sonidos que Kurt hace en su desesperación.

Cuando se detienen en el hotel, Kurt lloriquea mientras Blaine aleja su mano de su muslo, no estando seguro si está aliviado o decepcionado. "Me siento como una puta siendo llevada a un hotel sólo para que podamos coger. Y nada más para eso. Mis cosas están en nuestro otro hotel, así que necesitamos ir allí antes de que pueda dormirme".

Blaine rueda sus ojos, ayudando a Kurt a salir del auto antes de cerrarlo. Kurt está un paso detrás de él, pretendiendo estar mirando al suelo cuando realmente está admirando el culo de Blaine. El encargado lo mira, desde su collar hasta su cintura y Kurt da un paso más cerca, satisfecho cuando Blaine envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sus labios van a su cuello cuando tiene la llave. "Vamos".

La caminata hacia su habitación de hotel, se completa con un viaje en ascensor demasiado largo, es una tortura y Kurt medio espera que Blaine lo desnude en el medio del pasillo y lo folle ahí mismo. Kurt casi desea que lo haga. Por supuesto, está infinitamente agradecido de que Blaine no lo hiciera hasta que llegaran a su habitación. Blaine lo estampa contra la puerta, con sus manos sujetando fuertemente sus caderas, presionándolas contra los moretones que ya están allí y haciendo que las caderas de Kurt salten. "La manija, Señor. Por favor", le murmura Kurt.

Blaine responde inmediatamente, jalando a Kurt contra su cuerpo antes de presionarlo contra una de las paredes, la fuerza que Blaine utiliza hace a Kurt sentirse mareado. Kurt ama cuán gentil es Blaine con él, cuán cuidadoso es en no dejar que su cabeza se golpee contra la pared incluso mientras lo mueve con un propósito. Esto simplemente hace que todo sea más maravilloso y Kurt sabe que debajo de todo eso, él lo ama.

"Joder, dios, fuiste tan buen chico allí, Kurt", le dice Blaine, con sus manos puestas fuertemente sobre su cuerpo, vagando a través de su pecho, ahuecándose a través de sus jeans y tocando su culo, apretando y pellizcando. Todo lo que Kurt puede hacer es reclinarse contra la puerta, respirando difícilmente. Blaine se pone a trabajar en conseguir desnudar a Kurt, apenas resistiéndose a la urgencia de rasgarlo todo, aunque un botón salta fuera de su ya arruinada camisa. "Tan buen chico. Apuesto a que amaste eso, ¿no es así? Amaste mirarlos viendo lo puta que eres para mí. Tomando mi polla en tu garganta justo así. Y ahora, vamos a jugar un poco más, y no te vas a venir hasta que te diga que puedes".

Kurt no puede hablar, sólo hay lloriqueos en su garganta, menea sus caderas para ayudar a Blaine a sacarle sus pantalones, sus manos van a descansar sobre los hombros de Blaine, ya que no está seguro de que sus piernas lo soportarían sin algo de ayuda. Las manos de Blaine son rápidas una vez que le ha quitado todo menos su collar, son bruscas y están retorciendo los pezones de Kurt por un momento y hundiendo sus dedos en un moretón sobre su espalda al siguiente. "Por favor, oh, por favor", finalmente Kurt deja escapar.

Blaine sacude su cabeza, sus labios se conectan con el cuello de Kurt, los dientes deslizándose a través de la sensible piel antes de succionar un chupetón, preparándolo. Kurt deja escapar un gemido de placer y casi de dolor ante la sensación. "Dime lo que quieres. Ruega por ello y tal vez te lo daré", le responde Blaine, quitándose su corbata, mirando los ojos de Kurt por un momento antes de levantar la corbata y cubrir con ella sus ojos. Ata la corbata alrededor del rostro de Kurt, asegurándose de que no pueda ver antes de regresar sus labios sobre su piel.

"Por favor, Señor. Por favor, te necesito. Dentro de mí. Tócame. Por favor", balbucea Kurt, incapaz de completar siquiera una frase mientras Blaine mordisquea su hombro. Le encanta estar con los ojos vendados, le encanta estar a la misericordia de Blaine, le encanta no tener ningún control. Blaine no le responde, retrocede y hace un suave ruido como respuesta, y Kurt está ligeramente asustado.

"Sólo estoy desvistiéndome, cariño", le murmura Blaine suavemente, agarrando la mano de Kurt y dejándola descansar sobre su corazón, su pecho ahora está desnudo mientras trabaja en sus pantalones. Kurt mantiene su mano allí hasta que Blaine está completamente desnudo y presionándose nuevamente contra él. "Date la vuelta".

Kurt le obedece inmediatamente, descansando sus manos sobre su cabeza y contra la pared, y separa sus piernas para Blaine. Su cabeza está colgando y Blaine se toma un momento para deslizar su dedo en el collar y tirar con fuerza, la cabeza de Kurt retroceder esta vez mientras jadea. "¿S-Sí, Señor?".

"Quiero que estés absolutamente silencioso. Si no lo haces, entonces voy a amordazarte. ¿Me entiendes?", le pregunta Blaine en un tono casi conversacional. Kurt muerde su labio con fuerza por un momento antes de asentir, con sus dedos deslizándose a través de la pared mientras trata de mantener su agarre.

Cuando llega la aceptación de Kurt, se mueve de manera que queda sobre sus rodillas, usando sus manos para extender sus piernas aún más. Blaine se estira hasta enroscar un dedo a través del anillo en el extremo del tapón, deslizándolo hasta la mitad antes de empujar a Kurt hacia adelante. Puede oír las uñas de Kurt contra la pared, puede sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y sube su otra mano para descansarla contra su espalda, como un silencioso recordatorio de sus órdenes.

"Joder, todavía estás tan mojado en tu interior desde esta mañana. Todavía tan lleno de mi corrida", le murmura Blaine, bajando un dedo por la columna vertebral de Kurt, haciendo que el otro hombre se estremezca mientras Blaine jala el tapón hacia adentro y hacia afuera unas cuantas veces. El tapón es pequeño, como para probarlo y torturarlo, y en realidad no tiene un uso como para follar a Kurt con él. Blaine mira la forma en que el culo de Kurt se aprieta mientras jala completamente el tapón hacia afuera, un poco de su venida se fuga prontamente por su pierna. "No te vengas y no hagas ni un sonido".

Blaine no se molesta con el lubricante mientras arroja el tapón en la dirección del baño, presionando su pecho en la espalda de Kurt, su polla deslizándose entre sus nalgas mientras presiona sus labios en su oído. Puede sentir lo difícil que es para Kurt no hacer ni un ruido mientras Blaine comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente, queriendo probarlo primero. La cabeza de su polla se arrastra contra su agujero, expandiendo la fuga de su corrida.

"Puedes hacer ruidos, pero sin palabras y no te muevas, ¿lo entiendes?", Kurt deja escapar un gemido bajo. Blaine sabe lo difícil que será para Kurt y es por eso que lo dice. Cuando Kurt no se mueve, Blaine engancha sus dedos nuevamente en el collar, tirando con fuerza hasta que Kurt jadea y asiente. "Buen chico. Mi buen chico".

Inclinándose, Blaine guía su polla, esta vez empujando muy ligeramente pero no lo suficiente, sintiendo a Kurt tratando de apretarlo, tratando de jalarlo. Kurt lloriquea, tratando de empujarse hacia atrás, jadeando cuando Blaine palmea bruscamente su trasero. "La próxima vez serás castigado", sisea Blaine en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo y jalándolo.

Kurt deja escapar un afligido gemido mientras Blaine toma su momento de distracción para deslizarse en su interior. Blaine no le da tiempo para ajustarse, no hay tiempo que perder mientras empieza a mover sus caderas, embistiendo profundamente. Kurt lloriquea, medio adolorido y Blaine se empuja más duro, con las caderas presionando duramente contra su culo. Después de un momento, la cabeza de Kurt cae sobre el hombro de Blaine, con los ojos cerrados y Blaine inclina su cabeza, dejando besos con su boca abierta a través de la amoratada piel.

Ya que en realidad no puede hablar o moverse, Kurt inclina su cabeza aún más, empujando suavemente la mandíbula de Blaine con su nariz y Blaine recibe el mensaje, llevando su mano hacia arriba para tirar de su collar. Blaine lo folla rudamente, sacudiendo sus caderas con una mano para que pueda obtener un mejor ángulo, aquel que hace que Kurt se acerque al grito, y muerde su labio para evitar ser demasiado ruidoso. Blaine tira del collar, sintiendo el aliento de Kurt golpearlo y a Kurt acariciando su cuello, un cálido aliento llegando en cortos jadeos.

Kurt está apretándose a su alrededor después de sólo un momento, completamente perdido, luchando por mantenerse en posición vertical y con sus manos sobre la pared. Prestando atención al cuerpo de Kurt, Blaine se estira hasta alcanzar su cadera para envolver su mano alrededor de su polla, los dedos se deslizan a través de la punta para extender el pre-semen y hacer las caricias más fáciles. "Puedes, joder, puedes hablar ahora, mascota".

"Oh, Dios, por favor, por favor, por favor", gime Kurt inmediatamente, sonando cerca de las lágrimas, lo cual probablemente Blaine ya ha notado. "Necesito venirme, Amo, Señor, sólo, ¡por favor!".

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Blaine se asegura de que Kurt pueda verlo. Puede sentir a su propio orgasmo construyéndose, a todo su cuerpo temblando y sabe que Kurt puede sentirlo. Sus cuerpos todavía están presionados juntos y puede sentir cada respiración que Kurt toma, cada contracción que Kurt hace mientras trata de no moverse, de no venirse. "Eres un buen chico. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo un poco más de tiempo. Te prometo que te dejaré venirte. Sólo un poco más de tiempo, bebé".

Blaine muerde con fuerza sobre el hombro de Kurt mientras se viene, las caderas presionándose firmemente contra su culo, sus dedos tirando de su collar más duro de lo que ha hecho en toda la noche. Se sostiene en él por sólo un momento, mientras se desploma desde su altura, dejándose ir lentamente. "Vente para mí, hermoso", le susurra, presionando sus labios en el oído de Kurt.

Kurt grita el nombre de Blaine mientras se viene por primera vez en una semana, las caderas presionándose hacia adelante sin importarle que Blaine le dijera que no se moviera. Blaine sólo continúa el lento movimiento de su mano sobre la polla de Kurt, su otra mano trazando lentamente a lo largo de su collar hasta que Kurt puede respirar de nuevo. "Blaine", le susurra Kurt, dejándose caer inclinándose por completo sobre él mientras Blaine desata la corbata y la deja caer antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Mm, buen chico", le susurra Blaine, presionando suaves besos a través de su piel, siendo tranquilizadores. "¿Quieres tomar un baño?".

Levantando sus cejas, Kurt se gira en los brazos de Blaine, haciendo ligeramente una mueca ante el brusco movimiento. "¿Estás loco? Todas mis cosas están en el otro hotel. Te vas a recostar conmigo durante unos cinco minutos y luego regresaremos. Entonces me follarás de nuevo".

Blaine se ríe, inclinándose para poder besar a Kurt de nuevo, frotando su espalda suavemente, y sosteniéndose desde las piernas de Kurt que todavía están temblando. "Eres demasiado mandón para ser un sumiso".

"Mm, claro, claro", le responde Kurt, mirando expectante hacia Blaine, con sus ojos suavizándose. Blaine se ríe, tirando de Kurt con él hacia la cama para que pueda hacer exactamente lo que Kurt dijo.

**888**

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
